cyberairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
PhilAsiana Airlines
PhilAsiana Airlines (PAA) is one of the national carriers of Philippines. PhilAsiana Airlines operates in its hub in Ninoy Aquino International Airport and operates 7 Destinations out and to Manila. It plans to add 100 destinations in its route network to serve Filipinos abroad and to introduce Philippines to the World.It was formed due to lack of routes, airlines and services to the Philippines and after the bankruptcy of some major airlines. Now PhilAsiana operates as PhilNegrense Air at its headquarters in Bacolod City, Philippines. |} History Formation PhilAsiana was formed in June 9,2009 due to in-demand flights to Manila abroad and due to lack of flights to Manila. The Airline was founded by John Marcelo. The Airline's first flight was on June 9,2009 using a Yakovlev Yak-40 on services between Manila, Cebu, Hong Kong, Bangkok and Kuala Lumpur. Bankruptcy and Recovery The CEO and President announced bankruptcy due to lack of passengers but after awhile it resumed it services with 1 B737-700. The Company has removed the Bangkok and Kuala Lumpur routes because it had no profits in those routes and they wanted to focus in serving short haul flights in their first few days. On June 10, 2009 it recovered its routes in Hong Kong with 1 B737-700. 2nd Bankruptcy PhilAsiana declared its second bankruptcy on June 17,2009 which formed a new airline; PhilNegrense Air. Destinations PAA has seen great profits in routes in Middle East, Europe and the Far East. PAA has plans to make shuttle flights between South Asia, Southwest Asia, Europe, Southeast Asia, Australasia and the Far East. It has seen great loss in its first flights to and from Anchorage and Toronto. PhilAsiana Airlines operates its route network from its two hubs Manila and Bacolod and its focus cities; Hong Kong and Dubai. PhilAsiana Airlines flies to major cities in Manila and Bacolod, while internationally, it flies between Manila and Bacolod and to Asian regions with services to London and Dubai. Most of the destinations served by PAA, especially Dubai, London, Hong Kong and Tokyo, are areas with large overseas Filipino populations. PAA first served routes between Tokyo-Anchorage, Anchorage-Toronto and Seoul-Darwin but discontinued due to great loss in these routes but however it has plans to commence services to Anchorage, Toronto and Darwin once they have sufficient funds and sufficient aircraft fleet, PAA currently serves one non hub route; Shanghai-Seoul. PAA has seen great profits in routes to Europe but currently it doesnt have direct flights instead MNL-LGH routes have stopovers in Hong Kong and Dubai. *The first flight of PhilAsiana (after its bankruptcy) was from Manila to Hong Kong with PAA's B737-700 carrying 51 passengers. *PAA has plans of increasing frequencies between Manila and Hong Kong, Dubai and New Delhi, Tokyo and Manila, London and Dubai after it saw a great profit between the destinations. *PAA has confirmed it will have routes to Bacolod and Cebu, unlike Local carriers in the Philippines, PAA doesnt have routes to Bacolod and Cebu. Bacolod and Cebu are one of the top highest profitable destinations for local carriers in the Philippines but PAA is still seeing if it can fly to BCD and CEB daily as its routes have expanded. *PAA has limited its flights to Shanghai, Taipei, Seoul, and Tokyo because of the H1N1 Influenza A virus. Cargo C Passenger ** Codeshare ^ Asia *'China' **'Hong Kong '(Hong Kong International Airport)'' **'' Focus City ''(''Alliance Slot) *'India' **'New Delhi' (Indira Gandhi International Airport) ** (Alliance Slot) '' **'Mumbai '(Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) ** *'''Japan **'Tokyo '(Narita International Airport) ** '(Alliance Slot) *'Philippines' **'Manila' (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) ** Hub'' ' **'Bacolod''' (Bacolod-Silay International Airport)** Hub ' *'South Korea **'Seoul' (Seoul-Incheon International Airprot) ** ''Seasonal' (Alliance Slot)'' ' *''Thailand' **'Bangkok' (Bangkok Suvarnabhumi International Airport) (Alliance Slot) ' *'Taiwan **'Taipei '(Taipei-Taoyan International Airport)** (Alliance Slot) ' *'United Arab Emirates **'Dubai' (Dubai International Airport) ** ''Focus City '(Alliance Slot'' ) ' Europe *'United Kingdom''' **'London' (London Heathrow International Airport)** '(Alliance Slot) Australasia *'Australia' **'Darwin '(Darwin International Airport)** (Alliance Slot) Terminated Destinations North America *'United States of America' **'Anchorage' (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) ** Alliance Slot PAA has plans to commence routes to Anchorage Contracts PhilAsiana Airlines signed a contract in New Delhi (Indira Gandhi International Airport). The contract stated that PhilAsiana will carry 14,210 passengers to New Delhi from Manila, if PAA fails to carry 14,210 passengers they will be penalized $3.3M. Due to the contract signed PAA has cancelled all their routes from 17 June to 24 June and announced the new flights to New Delhi from Dubai, Hong Kong, Manila and Bangkok; Bangkok routes recently launched which was the stopover of Manila-New Delhi route. PAA was overwhelmed that it received its first contract that was a Medium Contract. The original contract was submitted to Media. ' ' Fleet PAA has currently only regional aircrafts in its fleet. PAA will decide to buy narrow bodies such as an Airbus 300 or Airbus 320 when they have sufficient funds. Currently it has only 1 B737-700 in its fleet. http://www.cyberairlines.net/viewpage.php?page_id=2 Passenger Fleet Former Fleet *Antonov An-24 *Yakovlev Yak-40 Future Fleet PhilAsiana is seeing possibilities in purchasing widebodies once they have sufficient funds. PAA is planning to buy and B767 which will be used for direct flights to London and Dubai. PAA is seeing if it can have routes to other areas in Europe with large overseas Filipino populations. Fleet Maintenance PAA's fleet is maintained by Lufthansa Technik Philippines in Ninoy Aquino International Airport. Brand Logo PhilAsiana's logo is written in a traditional Filipino script; Baybayin while PAA's tail has a sun with 8 rays representing the sun in the Philippine flag. Livery Currently PhilAsiana's KALAYAAN livery is in its B737-700 representing the 111th Independence of the Philippines. Slogans *'Fly PhilAsiana, Keep Discovering.' (Former) *'It's about hospitality.' (Former) *'Your first impressions of the Philippines starts with us.' (Current) *'Your first impressions of the World starts with us. '(Current) *'Fly PhilAsiana, Fly to 3 continents. '(Future) Incidents and Accidents Currently PAA has a good safety Record. Cabin Sutla(Silk)Dragon Class (Business Class)'''Sutla Class seats, available on all aircraft, offer increased legroom, advanced seat ergonomics and personal drop-down LCD screens. The food service offers a full-course selection of Western, Filipino and Japanese Kaiseki dishes (the latter is offered on Japan-bound flights). A written menu is provided and orders are taken before take-off. The Sarimanok Rooster Class seats on narrow-body aircraft Audio-Video On Demand, and laptop power supply with a seat pitch of 39 inches (990 mm). Currently, PhilAsiana Airlines is the one of the local carriers to offer business class on domestic flights. Amenity kits with toothpaste, hairbrush, knitted socks, slumber mask and toiletries from BVLGARI are provided on long-haul flights. '''Sarimanok Rooster Class (Economy Class) On long-haul flights, a basic amenity kit with toothpaste, slumber mask and socks is distributed to passengers.57 Like the economy class seats in other carriers, the passenger's footrests and tray tables are found in the seat in front of them except for bulkhead and exit seats, where the tray tables are embedded in the seats and footrests are on the floor. On its B737 smaller LCD screens mounted in certain parts of the cabin as well as overhead TV screens. All aircraft in the mainline fleet feature rolling audio entertainment to Sarimanok Rooster Class passengers. H1N1 Influenza A precautions After the confimation of a community outbreak in one Barangay in Philippines and after the confimation of 100+ cases, PhilAsiana Airlines has limited flights to cities with high case; Shanghai, Tokyo, and Seoul. PhilAsiana Airlines stated that it requested airports that its passenger will embark and disembark in remote gates so that the aircraft will be quarantined and cleaned. PAA's cabin crew was also tested and one of their flight attendants was positive and PAA gave a sick-leave and may go back to duty once that she gets well. Emirates Airline takeover controversy A day after the birth of Emirates Airline, Emirates Airline declared bankruptcy due to some problems and issues however PhilAsiana signed a contract in taking over Emirates and all its properties. PhilAsiana now operates routes from Dubai to London, Hong Kong, New Delhi, Bacolod and Manila, PhilAsiana plans to have routes to East Asia and South Asia. As of September 2009, PhilAsiana has signed that EM will takeover PAA's company due to bankruptcy. See Also *~Wings of Asia~ *Bacolod-Silay Airport *PAL - Philippine Airlines *Ninoy Aquino International Airport *Dubai International Airport *PhilNegrense Air Category:Airlines